futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Vandaysia (The Aftermath)
Vandaysia, officially The Republic of Vandaysia, is a nation in Southeast Asia, Oceania & Antarctica. Name Ethymology Vandaysia comes from the word "Vanda" which comes from the word "Banda", which is the main sea of the country. Other used names * Vandesia * Bandaysia * Eastern Indonesia * Australasia Vandaysia in other languages Real Languages * Italian: Vandesia * Greek: Βανδαισία * French: Vandésie * Esperanto: Vandajzio/Vandaizujo * Spanish: Vandisia * Finnish: Vandesia * Russian: Вандайзия * Catalan: Vandàisia * Turkish: Vandayza History Pre World War II Vandaysia has a written history as far back as the 7th century. Before the colonial Dutch came in the 1596, Vandaysia was made up of many kingdoms in constant warfare. Vandaysia was ruled by the Netherlands from the 17th century until World War II. The country was then called the Dutch East Indies (which later got divided into Indonesia to the west and Vandaysia to the east). World War II During World War II, the Japanese drove out the Dutch and took control of The East indies. After Japan surrendered in the war,Vandaysia and Indonesia claimed their independence on the 17th of August 1945. The proclamation was read by Yulia Intan Muljana, a woman, she also was the first president of the Vandaysian state. The East Indies War Soon after independence, rivalry broke out between Indonesia and Vandaysia, as the Vandaysian government and its people wanted to keep a friendly relation with the Dutch, while Indonesians really hated them and wanted relations to be completely cut, for this reason and for the many other disagreements between the two countries, war was declared on the 21st of January 1947, at first there was no clear winner, but as Indonesia had way bigger population (even if it was poorer), it ended up winning the war, Vandaysia had to cede most of Sulawesi, Bali and parts of Borneo and Tenggara to Indonesia, and also cutting all relations with the Dutch. A few years later, islamist group take over big parts of Indonesia, and even if Vandaysian people now hate Indonesia for what they have done, the country comes to help on the indonesians' side, and slowly, with a bloody war, the Islamic extremist forces were defeated, to thank Vandaysia, Indonesia gave them back the city of Makassar, in Sulawesi. Geography The country mainly spans between the Malay archipelago (parts of Lesser Sunda Islands, Sulawesi, Maluku and Southern New Guinea island) and Northern Australia. Vandaysia is one of the countries in the world with the most islands, having nearly 10,000. Climate Vandaysia mostly has a Tropical rainforest climate, in the north of the country and a Tropical monsoon one , in the south; In the most southern parts of the country it's possible to find a hot steppe climate, with very hot summers and nearly no rain and a temperate-subtropical hot summer climate in the southeast. Cities Administrative divisions Vandaysia has 8 regions. References 1. http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Vandaysia Category:Nations (The Aftermath) Category:The Aftermath (Map Game) Category:Oceania Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Antarctica Category:Pacific Category:Nations Category:ASB